1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a network data processing system and, in particular, to configuring resources in the network data processing system. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for configuring resources in a network data processing system using bots.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing involves the delivery of computing resources as a service instead of a product. Resources such as hardware, software, and information are provided to users over a network such as the Internet. Cloud computing provides users access to resources without requiring the users to have knowledge of the physical location and configuration of the system providing the services.
Providers of cloud computing resources often deliver applications via the Internet. These applications are accessed from a web browser. The software and information used by the users are typically stored at server computers on a remote location.
As new services are offered, or as the capacity for current resources are increased, the provider installs these services on server computers. For example, database services, hypertext transfer protocol services, and other types of service may be installed on computers in a cloud computing system. These services are typically installed with a default configuration that allows a particular service to run using a minimum amount of resources. These default configurations, however, may not be the optimal configuration for providing a desired level of performance by a particular service.
Currently, system engineers examine a service running on a computer to identify and solve performance issues. This type of trouble-shooting to increase performance of a service often requires the user to be a subject matter expert in software performance and configuration. This type of management of services increases performance of those services. The increase in performance, however, is often more labor-intensive and expensive than desired.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.